Stranded
by mercygod
Summary: Ellie and Jay spend the day at the garage


Stranded

Ellie smacked the steering wheel after trying to start the car for the fifth time with no luck. She was going to be late to an interview that she had to do and she knew she couldn't reschedule. She got out of the car and walked to the garage that she passed a few blocks back. Maybe they could help her and if not she would just try and call Marco to see if he could help her.

"Hello" Ellie called as she entered the garage. She was able to hear the load music from the street so she knew someone was in here. She just didn't know if it was smart to go looking for the person. "Is there someone that I could talk to?" She asked a little louder than before. Ellie found herself following the sounds of metal clinking. When she found where the sound was going from she stopped trying to think of the best way to get the persons attention.

Jay thought that he had heard someone walk into the garage but when he didn't hear anything else he just went back to working. It didn't take him long to feel someone standing behind him. Jay slowly turned around not knowing who was behind him. When he seen who it was he was shocked to find the Goth no more redhead behind him. He placed his trademark grin in him face. "Long time no see Red." He said after he turned the music.

Ellie couldn't help but look over the person that was standing in front of her. He seemed oddly familiar in the way that he moved. He was lean and muscular by the time that she reached his face and eyes she knew that she was standing in front of Jay Hogart. It was concrete when she heard him call her Red. "By the way you were turning around Hogart I think that someone might have put a hit out on you or something."She said leaning against the clean part of a counter.

"Well I was never one to play nice with other people." He said with a cocky grin.

She rolled her eyes "Really I thought that you had people hanging all over you. Oh wait that's only when you are in a jail cell."

"Ouch Red that one hurt. Now is there something that I can do for you or are you just here to bask in the glory of me."

"Actually my car broke down a few blocks away and I'm running late for an interview. I was wondering is someone could help me."

"Well I'm the only one here so it looks like we are stuck with each other. Get in the pick up so I can take a look at your car."

"Thanks." She said getting into the truck with him. He still smelled of cologne, motor oil and sweat. It took her back to the last time she was this close to Jay. It was when they left Sean at Wasaga. That was a long an awkward car ride. This time it wasn't long or awkward but it was still silent.

"This you?" He asked pointing to the car on the side of the street.

"Yeah." With that he pulled in front of the car to take a look. Ellie followed him but gave him space because she had no idea what the hell he was looking at. "So can you fix it?" She asked after what seemed like 5 minutes.

"Yeah I can fix it but not here and not in the time that you need." He told her mentally thinking about how much work that he needed to do and how long her car would take.

"Crap." Ellie said looking for her phone. When she found it she dialed Marco's number. "Come on Marco pick up." She repeated until she heard his voicemail and then hung up. She looked at her phone thinking if there was anyone else she could call.

Jay watched her freak out. He had to admit that he found it funny and a little cute. This was not the Ellie Nash that used to date his best friend. "Where do you need to go?" He shocked himself when the words came out his mouth.

"What?" She asked trying to hide her look of confusion but unable to.

He gave her a look. "I can take you where you need to go. I will just take an early lunch. But if it goes longer than an hour I am leaving your ass there. Got it Red?"

"Yeah I got it." She was in shock by the fact that Jay Hogart was doing something nice. He didn't even like her. "Thanks." She said as they made their way back to the garage for them to drop off her car and pick up his.

"No problem. I'm sure there is something you could do to return the favor." He said winking at her when they got in his car.

She scoffed "I'm not sleeping with you."

"That's not what I had in mind but it's nice to know that sleeping with me was the first thing on your mind."

"Perv."

"Best you got Red I must say I'm a little disappointed. So what is this oh so important interview that you have get to?"

"I have to interview this guy about a music festival that he is having. He is bringing different musicians and new coming acts here. So I'm going to interview him then write a story for the Core. He is only in town today so if I missed it then there would be a giant blank spot in the paper."

Jay listen to want she was saying. For the life of him he could remembered the last time he actually listened to what a girl had to say. He pulled up to the building where Ellie had her interview. "There is a place across the street I will be there getting some lunch." He said crossing the street.

The interview had only taken a half hour so Ellie made her way across the street to where Jay said that he would be. She rolled her eyes when she spotted him flirting with the waitress. She waited for the girl to retreat before she walked over to Jay.

"That was fast." He said when she sat down at the table.

"I was going to say the same thing to you about the waitress."

"Well I'm not going to let a hot girl like that getting away without a chance of trying to get with her."

"Perv." Ellie said picking up one of his fries.

He eyed her taking his food but said nothing. "You need to come up with something new Red or I might start to think of it as a pet name."

She almost chocked on the fry she was eating but caught herself before Jay noticed. "Or it could mean that you are disgusting."

Jay handed her his soda when he noticed her eyeing him strangely he said "I don't want you to die before I get my favor." He grinned putting the plate of food between them as well.

Ellie ignored the drink and the food. "Let's have it what is this favor?"

"Come on Red you know that I can't tell you until the time is right."

She rolled her eyes. She wondered if all this eye rolling she was doing when she was around Jay would make her roll her eyes to the back of her head.

When Jay was finished eating they made their way back to his car. "Do you want me to take you home?"

"Is my car going to be done today?"

"I have no idea. Maybe."

Ellie looked at the time. It was still early and she didn't have anything to do for the rest of the day. Plus she couldn't really do anything without a car. If her car got done today it would be a waste to find a ride to pick it up tomorrow.

"Well?" He asked trying to remember the way back to her place from a party that was held there.

"My laptop is in the car. I might as well go with you."

"I know you want to spend time with me Red but you are going to be bored out of your mind."

She was getting tired of all of his crap so she decided to play a game of her own. She learned a lot by living with Paige. "I guess you figured me out Jay." Ellie said placing her hand on his thigh and gave him a squeeze. She kept her seductive smile on her face even though she wanted to laugh as Jay's eyes almost popped out of his skull.

Jay was a few blocks from the garage so he continued to drive even though he wanted to pull over. He looked at Ellie from the corner of his eye. "What are you doing Red?" He asked when he pulled into his space behind the garage.

"I thought you wanted this." She said faking innocence moving her hand up and giving him another squeeze.

He had no idea what was going on. Today was not how he thought that it would turn out. He turned around to face make her hand rest on his groan from his movement. He then put his own hands on her body one on her thigh the other was on her back where her shirt rode up from her movement. "Who wouldn't want this Ellie?" He said moving closer.

The car was starting to get extremely hot and she was finding it hard to breath. The use of her name made it seem less like a game to her. He only ever called her Red. She wanted to snatch her hand away the second she felt were it went but she knew she might have went too far. She needed to find a way to back track but with his hands on her and his face moving closer to hers she was finding it hard to think. Sure he was hot enough and maybe if it was anyone other than Jay Hogart she might even let the events unfold. But she couldn't with Jay. She felt his breath mix with hers and felt the heat of his lips so close to hers when an idea popped into her head. She brushed her lips on his as she made her way to his ear. She ignored the feel of her lips on hers and the fact that he tightened his grip on her. When her lips reached his ear she finally spoke. "To bad this isn't want you wanted for your favor." she reached for the door handle with her other hand as she spoke so that when she finished the door would open giving her an escape.

"What the hell." He said watching her get out of the car. He never pictured Ellie as a tease and this was one of the worst that he had been through.

"You made the rule Jay not me." She said leaning down so that her head poked through the open door. "I'll give you a few minutes to um finish up in here." Ellie said looking down at his lap. She didn't need to she felt it when her hand was on him but she couldn't help herself. She slammed the door just as she heard Jay call her a bitch. She couldn't help but laugh what she did was really bitchy and she didn't even know why she did it. Her laughter stopped when she made it to the door only to find it lock. It didn't surprise her Jay was the only on working today. She couldn't go back to the car asking for the key because he would kill her. So she sat on the ground and leaned against the door waiting for him to finish.

Jay didn't notice Ellie sit on the ground. He sat in the car trying to figure out what the hell had happened. All he knew was next time he was going to make sure all the doors were locked so this wouldn't happen again. His hands were gripping the steering wheel in anger. He was pissed at himself for letting that happen and pissed at her for turning him on and now he had to spend the rest of the day with her. He tried to think of things to make his hard on go away. All the work that he had to do at the garage, grocery shopping, cleaning his place. But all he could think of was that damn redhead and that wasn't helping him at all. He decided to deal with it the old fashion way this way it didn't matter if he thought of her.

Ellie could hold back her laugh when Jay exited the car and then pulled up the zipper of his pants. She noticed the annoyed look on his face and laughed harder.

His cold eyes stared at her until he made his way to the door. "Laugh it up Red I'm the one fixing your car. I could leave out a part or too." He noticed that she stopped laughing or at least tried to. "What are you doing out here? You need more of a show. I'm a little surprised you weren't looking through the window." he said in his usual cold emotionless way.

"The door was lock and I couldn't ask you for the key." She said following him in but headed toward her car.

He ignored her and turned on his music and went back to work. He had noticed that she was sitting Indian style on one of the benches working on her article. Jay turned the music down a few notches. Ellie noticed and looked up at him. Only to have Jay ignore her and work. He finished the car that he was working on two hours later and slammed the hood shut. The sound made Ellie jump and shriek a little. Jay just grinned at her as he received a death stare.

It had been close to three hours and neither one of them had said a word. Ellie was starting to feel really bad about what had happened. But every time she thought about what almost happened in the car she couldn't get the what ifs out of her head. It didn't help that Jay had taken off his shirt and was working in his wife beater. She wasn't opposed to having sex with Jay she was having a hard time taking her eyes off of his muscles. She just didn't have casual sex and that was all he knew. The thought of her hand on him caused her to lose her breath all over again. She couldn't stop thinking about him in her hand and his hands all over her. She pushed the thought out of her had only to see something run across the floor. She could help herself. "Oh my god Jay what the hell was that." She nearly screamed in panic.

Hearing Ellie freak out Jay dropped his wrench and made his way to Ellie who was now in a crouching position on the bench looking at the ground. "What was what?" He asked as he made his way to her. He hated her even more. She had taken off her sweater so she was just in a tank top.

"There was something on the ground."

He gave her a look and rolled his eyes. "Like a rat?"

"Yeah maybe. I don't know do you have rats here?"

"Generally no but sometimes a few make their way in looking for food. Didn't you used to keep a rodent for a pet?"

"That was a ferret and they are completely different." She snapped at him mostly because she hated herself for freaking out over a rat.

"Whatever you say." He said walking away only to hear Ellie's stomach growl. It reminded him that he was hungry too. "You think that maybe you could make your way to the office to order a pizza without freaking out or do you want me to do that too." He said making his way to her car.

"Jerk."

"New insult nice Red."

"Any preferences?"

"No whatever you want is fine."

She made her way to the office and found a menu for a pizza place that they must order from. She ordered a large Hawaiian thinking that if he didn't like it would be a bonus. "Hope you like Hawaiian." She said making her way back to her make shift work station. She had finished the paper but had no one to read it and with no wireless internet she had nothing to do.

"I told you whatever is fine." he said in a sarcastic way.

She couldn't take it anymore she put her computer down and picked up a dirty rag and threw it at him.

"Are you fucking serious?" He asked in shock after he felt the rag hit him.

She hopped of the counter. "Yeah asshole I am. I'm sorry about what I did but get the hell over it." She realized her mistake a moment too late.

Jay once again dropped his tools and made his was over to her taking cold and calculated footsteps. He didn't stop until his face was in hers. Because she was so much shorter then he was he picked her up so she was sitting on the counter making it easier to be face to face instead of him towering over her. He preceded to mover her legs so that he was between the closing all form of distance between them. His hands were in either side of her. "Listen to me ever carefully Red. I. Am. Not. In. The. Mood." He spoke the words slowly and dangerously. He could see fear in her face and he liked it. But there was something else there that he wasn't aware of. "The game that you played in the car is one thing but coming in here acting like a little bitch after what you did is not going to happen. Do you hear me?" He sneered.

It took Ellie a few seconds to process what Jay had to say. She nodded her understanding. Aside from the look of murder in Jay's eyes or the threat in his words she was oddly turned on. He was forceful and dominate two things that she never had before and she liked it. Ellie realized that this might not be the best time but it might be the only time.

Jay took her nod of understanding thinking that she was too scared to actually talk. He gave her one last look and then walked away. "Do me another favor Jay?" He heard her question before he felt something hit the back of his head. "Don't you learn?" He growled. He didn't stop to look at what it was he just hit with. He bee lined to his position he just left trying to figure out how the hell to get through to this girl. When he had his hands placed on her sides he felt a heat radiating that wasn't there before. He looked down only to see her sitting in jeans and a green lace bra. Then he looked to see her top on the floor. "Did you just throw your shirt at me?"

"I was running out of things to throw." She grinned placing her hands on his sides then balling her fists to get a handful of shirt and she pulled him closer.

He allowed her to pull him knowing that he could be falling in her trap again. His hands on her bare back. "Tell me about this favor." He said moving his lips to her ear. He felt one of her hands more to his front and grab his belt buckle.

She looked up into his blue eyes. Trying to undue his belt as his hands moved to give her a little help but she batted them away. "I figured if you don't want this to be your favor I might as well make it mine. I'll just owe you two." She said undoing his belt letting his jeans fall to the ground.

He grinned at her. "Deal. But this is going to be some hardcore favors for all the stuff that I'm doing for you." He said leaning into kiss her.

Ellie rapped her legs around Jay's waist. He broke the kiss only to pull his own shirt over his head and throw it over at her shirt before he went back to kissing her. Jay unwrapped Ellie's legs from his waist only to feel her whimper against his mouth. It made him smile into the kiss. "Thinking I'm going to leave you hanging Red." he laughed. "It would serve you right though. Instead he moved his hands to her jeans and undid them as he kissed her again. He pulled off her tight jeans and then pushed her onto the counter so that she was lying down before he climbed on top. He noticed that her panties matched her bra. "I've always liked the color green." He sat there straddling her as they looked at each other. He would be lying if he said that he never thought about sleeping with the feisty redhead but it never seemed like a possibility. "Why are you doing this?" He knew he was screwing himself but he didn't want her to do something she would regret.

Ellie could hide the look of shock on her face. "Are you honestly telling me that Jay Hogart is turning down sex?" Her words came out cold as she disguised the hurt. Sure she wasn't going to go the love at first sight route but she felt something.

He was taken aback by her outburst. His dick was screaming at him to shut up and proceed with the sex. "I don't want you to do something you will regret tomorrow. We both know that I'm not the type of guy you usually go after."

She wanted to scream to push him off of her and run away but she wanted him more than either of those options. "Do you want me?" She asked her own question.

He looked at her them moved so he was on top of her and his face was on hers. "I want you more then I should." He said brushing hair out of her face.

She smiled at him "Then why is it so hard to believe that I want you. I think that I wanted you for awhile. That time in Wasaga when we both talked. I seen a side of you that I really liked. That I want to get to know better."

It was three years ago but he knew that he wanted to get to know her better on that beach as well but he couldn't do that to his best friend. He couldn't resist any longer he lowered his face to hers. They could feel the hunger in the kiss. Jay lowered his hand down the length of her body until he reached her inner thigh. Jay felt her wetness as he started to rub her panties.

Ellie moaned into the kiss as she felt Jay. She knew that Jay was going to make her beg for this if she didn't do something to stop him. She reached down and tried to push his boxers down as far as she could get them. Letting Jay's manhood free from its barrier.

Jay helped her take off his boxers and then moved to remove her panties. Jay stopped to look Ellie in the eyes looking for something that would tell him to stop. When he didn't find anything he situated himself so that he could enter her. He teased Ellie by only going in half way and then pulling out again. It didn't take long for his teasing to get to her and he finally gave him and entered her all the way.

Ellie shock as she felt herself give into Jay. Jay let out a loud moan when he was done and fell down on top of Ellie. He lay there playing with her breasts causing Ellie to look down at him and laugh.

"I expect you to tell me that that was the best sex of your life not to have you laugh at me." He said propping himself up.

"I don't know if I would say best but it was really good."

"That hurt Red."

They both heard someone enter the front of the garage. "What was that?" Ellie asked a little panicked.

Jay looked down at her and kissed her before getting off and grabbing his pants. "It's the pizza guy. I'll go take care of it."

"OK" She said picking up her own clothes to get redressed.


End file.
